Unknown Legend
by hidden frost
Summary: They've heard of him black hair, red piercing eyes, Jack Frost. Put to sleep for 100 years ago by old man winter but now that he's passed on Jacks awakening and Manny tells the guardians to go stop him but is it all a misunderstanding?
1. calling them here

**Hey guys! It's hidden frost with my second story that I am posting in the same day as my first...don't ask. So... um ... enjoy!**

**Warning: this is a twist on the movie**

It was a very busy day at the north pole. With new colorful inventions flying around,small mischievous elves messing with things, and big furry yetis building and testing toys and presents for the children. North was checking the progress with his head yeti Phil in tow. When they eventually reached the globe room, north looked up to meet his old friend man in moon through the skylight. "Ah man in moon! Long time no see! you have important news?!" North said with his booming voice. "Yes, yes I am aware but... what?" North exclaimed silently talking to himself as Manny told him the news.

As the large Russian comprehended the information his eyes got bigger and wider with horror. He suddenly snapped out of his trance and in one quick movement, he activated the northern lights calling all of the guardians to the pole.

**Me: Sorry this is so short it's really late but I'll update tomorrow**

**Jack: HEY! Where am I in this story!**

**Me: that is for the readers to find out *evil grin***

**Jack: *gulps***

**ME: now... GET BACK IN MY OTHER STORY!**

**Jack: fine!**

**Me: ok I would tell you to review but when I do nobody reviews so I'm not going to say anything. Wait I just did DAMMIT!**

**Oh and I want to say hi to my friend stygian sparrow "hi" and anyone else reading this check her stories out too.**

**So I guys this is hidden frost**

**Jack: / darkness!**

**Me: sighning out. ;)**


	2. he's awake

**Sup fanfiction people I am coming in with my second chapter of my second story and I have nothing else to say. So enjoy!:)**

**Jack: I better be in this or I will freeze you for a month!**

**Me: wow anger issues much**

**Jack: HEY!**

**Me: you know your not the only winter sprite * slides hands through hair revealing white hair***

**Jack: :0 how'd you get that!**

**Me: that's my hidden frost ( wink )**

**Me: now let's get on with -**

**Jack: my story! :D**

**Me: *freezes jacks mouth shut* no let's get on with ****MY**** story, unknown legend :D**

**Jack: mmhmmmmhhhmmm! :|**

Norths pov

This is one of the biggest threats to the world since the dark ages. So I reached for the control to activate the northern lights, and yes the other guardians would be upset and concerned but the last time Manny ever spoke to us was in the dark ages so I twisted and pushed the button down activating the northern lights calling all of the guardians to the north pole.

Bunnys pov

It's so close to easter and that old man just has to call us over! That's what I was thinking while hopping through my tunnels to the north pole. Eventually when I got there my tunnels opened up outside... AGAIN! Every time I come to the pole it always opens up outside! So after what I'm pretty sure was an hour warming my feet in this huge room with the globe in the center, bright christmas trees, flying inventions, and busy yetis. For me it's just too bright with all that red and green and gold.

So when all the guardians were FINALLY here north clapped to get our attention.

Nobody's pov

"North we are not a kindergarten class so stop clapping!" Bunny snapped at the large Russian. North was standing there mid - clap when he blushed and put his arms down. North was right about to speak when the whole north pole shook rapidly causing things to fall over and break so when it slowed down just enough so the guardians could stand up they looked through the window and saw a sea of white snow and ice.

And that's when it struck them. They all looked to one another and seemed like they were sharing an unspoken secret, it was silent until they all looked at bunnymund who was looking at the skylight where Manny should've been, and they all knew what he was thinking... _he's awake. _

**Yes! I finally finished! :p**

**Jack: I wasn't in it! *clobbers me***

***we are wrestling on the ground until we accidentally freeze each other***

**Random artist: oh how wonderful this ice sculpture is, so life like I shall bring it to the museum!**

**At the museum~**

**Random artist: well it could use a little work but it will due *picks up random chainsaw***

**Jack + darkness: mhmhmhmhmhmhmhmhm!**

**Me: mhmmhmhmhmhm ( I own nothing but this idea and in the future maybe a scar )**

**Jack + darkness: mhmmhmhmhmhm! ( help usssssss!)**

**If you want to save darkness/hidden frost and Jack please review**

**Me: mhmmhmhmhmhm ( this is hidden frost- )**

**Jack: mhmmhmhmhmhm ( /darkness )**

**Me: mhmmhmhmhmhm ( sighning out ;) )**


	3. darkness

**Ow! Ow! Ow! Oh hi fanfiction people it's me hidden frost or you can use my nickname darkness, but ya, we FINALLY got out of that stupid museum. They had the heat up to like FIVE HUNDRED AND NINETY DEGREES! Do you know how bad that is for winter sprites!? Well Jack is a spirit but I'm the third sprite. ( in my opinion spirit = the one of this generation sprite = the next one. ) And after we got out we were too weak to fly so we had to walk and we got chased by viscous summer spirits! And I am picking lava rocks out of my arms right now! Oh yeah! I just remembered, next week I might not be able to update because I have dress rehearsals for a play. But I have kept you up long enough, so on with the story!**

**Jacks pov.**

**Jack: YES! :D**

It was dark. It was all dark. In those 100 years all I had were my thoughts and the darkness. It felt like i was trapped in ice, not floating on a cloud, or in water, just being held there. Like being held in hard solid glass, people could come , look, go, stay, judge, _kill _And I wouldn't even know. While I was awake, I had so much fun! With snowball fights, sled rides, HUGE blizzards and the random messy prank. I never let anyone see me, all they saw was a gray, black, dark blue, and red blur as I made my escape. Yes I heard of all the other spirits, they were all grown ups. And grown ups ruin the fun so, I thought if they can't see me, they can't catch me.

Yes I've spied on a few of them ( no I'm not a stalker ) and they usually take my pranks the wrong way. But they never caught me. _Until one day. _I was having the time of my life! And then I saw a shadow... made of black sand. It didn't look right so I followed it. We were in Burgess ( of course ) I didn't let it see me but eventually we came to a lake, and out of the blue a big metal cage fell on me! It was adult sized wait did they think I was an adult? I thought for a moment and realized the black sand was a trap! I heard more people coming it sounded like there were six of them. **( no they did not see Jack )** l I heard voices, and from my 200 years of experience I could tell exactly who they were. It was North, Bunny, Tooth, I could hear shifting sand so assuming Sandy, um Pitch, and... old man winter? "There now can i go back to building my army?!" I heard pitch say slightly annoyed. **( This is after the dark ages )** next i heard shifting sand which I'm guessing was Sandy saying "yes" and "thank you" then I'm guessing it was detected to me, north said in a tough voice like I was an adult in jail and he was the guard said " we are not going to let you destroy mankind and take over the world, so you will stay like this forever you are just too powerful." I was extremely confused at that and I was about to reply when I saw a slot open and frost mixed with dreamsand came through it was enough for that to get through but not enough so they could see what I looked like. Then it all processed through my mind, no children knew about me, I was extremely hated in the spirit community, people imagined me with black hair red eyes death blue hoodie and black pants, they thought I was a grown up, and they thought I was powerful and evil. Then I felt drowsy and the last thing I knew before I blacked out was that I was all alone.

Then I gave in to the darkness and that was all it was for the next 100 years... _Until Now._

**Me: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Jack: ****00**

**Me: :)**

**Me: well...it's longer**

**Jack: *hits head with hammer and blacks out***

**Me: *looks down* **

**Me: *looks back up***

**Me: I own nothing but my **

**Jack:**__**VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY!**

**Me: /:( sick mind**

**Me: this is hidden frost**

**Jack: /darkness is evil!**

**Me: /:(**

**Me: sighning out ;)**


	4. Stranded

**I AM SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY! I just have had no motivation on this story * cough review cough* and I've been talking to my friends here and I've been playing my guitar! IFYOURWONDERINGWHYIWASPIAYINGGUTARITWASBECAUSEIFINALLYGOTINTOGUTARCLUB! :D... awkward... ok sorry if this is too short but I have a feeling you guys are going to like where this is going to go. hint hint ;) AND I HAVE VERY BIG NEWS! I have been thinking and I've realized there are soooooooooooo many ways Jack can get caught by the guardians in this story soooooooooooo... I MIGHT MAKE A BUNCH OF DIFFERENT SEQUELS! :D so ON WITH MY AWESOMENESS! :D**

**Ps. When you are reviewing say something about pie:) it's so I know that you guys are actually reading my authors notes. AND if you do Maybe in the next chapter I MIGHT put your name up. :) hint hint :) SO IF YOU ARE A TRUE FAN WHEN YOU REVIEW SAY SOMETHING FUNNY ABOUT PIE! :D oh! And I know there is a lot of confusion about if Jack is evil or not so the answer is no. Jack is not evil just VERY misunderstood :). Ok? So NOW on to my awesomeness. :P**

**Nobody's pov**

Far away, somewhere in the vast wasteland of Antarctica a certain little winter spirits frosted over coffin was starting to open after 100 years.

**Jacks pov**

Uhh, what hit me? It felt like I was covered in rock, cemented into place while my body was crushed in the process. I forced my eyes open even know I felt like I was going to die on the spot from tiredness, but strangely I felt like I had to get up and fly around the world... weird.

It looked like I was covered in glass, frosted over glass because ya winter spirit duh! And it was moving on its own it just slid over the side of the coffin and next to it on the floor. The ceiling was coated with ice wait where am I? The memories came flooding back to me all at once, the weird shadow, Norths gruff voice ( who does he think he is? A champion sumo wrestler? ) and the dreamsand mixed with frost.

**Nobody's pov**

Jack waited there a couple of moments, in the light blue, ice covered coffin with a slightly shocked expression on his face, with a small smile tugging at his lips. Once he finally got his thoughts together, he jumped up into the air and did a small flip in the triangular looking room and landed very gracefully on the frost coated floor.

The room was a medium size and had a what looked like iced down coffin in the middle of it. Frost patterns eliminated from the coffin spreading out across the floor and up the walls. On the ceiling was a ice chandelier with frozen water droplets hanging from the edges. **( pretty much the room where Elsa struck Anna with ice in Elias ice castle from Frozen only with jacks coffin in the middle of it and no balcony )**

**Jacks pov**

Whoa. This place is awesome! I wish I could make something like this, well ya I was a prisoner in it but still. Where is my staff anyway? I looked around the room and didn't see it up against any of the walls, and there weren't any dressers or anything to put it in- and then it hit me. " They took my staff. "

**Me: Oooh jack! YOU JUST GOT BURNED!**

**Jack: I blame you. :(**

**Me: it's not my fault you just got burned by some old guys. :D **

**Bunny/ North / Tooth / Sandy ( sand pictures ) / Pitch : HEY!**

**Me: XD!**

**Me: ok since I am feeling pretty nice today I am going to keep going with the story BUT YOU BETTER REVIEW PPPLLLLLLLEEEEEEEAAAAASSSSSEEEEEE!**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Me: okkkkkkkkkkk JACK WHAT'S THE HOLDUP!**

**Jack: your too tired to write anymore and your battery is dying!**

**Me: ... ok sorry guys that will be it for today I fuss but I WILL UPDATE SOON! :)**

**And since no one has even read my other story * cough * read it * cough * I will show you my marching band and quote myself =**

**Instead of saying please review like normal people I AM GOING TO CHEER YOU ON BECAUSE I AM NOT NORMAL! :D HIT IT!**

*** marching band comes in playing Your A Grand Old Flag * **

**YOUR A GRAND OLD REVIEW YOUR A HIGH FLYING REVIEW AND THERE'S ALWAYS A READ AND REVIEW LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA GIVE A ME A A GGGRRRRRAAAAAANNNNNDDDDDDD OOOOOOOOLLLLLLLLLDDDDDDDDD RRRRRRREEEEEEEVVVVVVEEEEIIIIIIIWWWWWW! (Spoken ) REVIEW!**

**Me: this is hidden frost**

**Little boy from band: / darkness ROCKS!**

**Me: AWWWW! Sighning out ;)**


	5. escape

**Ha Ha Ha Ha! I bet you weren't expecting this move! Yes I have not gone insane, I am updating earlier than last time... I think... oh well it's an achievement for me! :) you got lucky :) SO I will now answer the reviews! ( the ones who have smilies next to them are the ones who said something about pie. :)**

**AyameKitsune - Thanks! And I will give you more!**

**Slightly Disturbed Cookie Girl - Your Welcome! And don't worry, your not the only one to get confused. - :D**

**aquablue15 - Thank You! And don't worry you still mentioned pie so you get a smiley! - :D**

**MossFire23 - ya don't you just love it when people get burned! - :D**

**November27 - thank you! - :D**

**Thanks to all my reviewers and readers for being so supportive! I never thought i would actually get any reviews at all, so you guy's are dream makers! Like Sandy! So you guy's are my Sandy! :D oh and for that guest who reviewed on the second chapter, saying that the authors notes aren't supposed to be longer than the chapter, I'm sorry! I just have so much to say. I will try to make the chapter longer. So onward, TO MAIL! :D XD! ( If you haven't played Legend of Zelda twilight princess you probably won't get this )**

**Jacks pov.**

They. took. my. staff... I stared out at the wall in shock. Eventually i snapped out of it to find a way to get out of this palace. There was a door leading to what I assumed was a hallway, but it was frozen shut from the outside, and the inside with thick, blue, ice. Of course I couldn't move it because I didn't have my staff. It felt so weird without it. I always had something in my hand to wield my power but, now, it felt like some part of me was missing.

I looked around the icy room for a way to get out. Eventually for what I estimated was about at least three hours, I noticed a shape in the ice on the far right side of the room, which looked like the outlining of a window on the wall. One of the window flaps was hanging loose, so thinking that I could maybe open the window, I ran over to it and pulled on it. The ice and frost around it cracked as it slowly, but surely, opened.

Once that was open I grabbed the other side and pulled it open too. When the window was wide open I looked out at the vast sea of white mountains, ice, and snow that seemed would go on for miles. The sky was blue, only a few fluffy white clouds in sight. After tearing my eyes away from the sight I haven't seen in so long I remembered what I realized when I was first put to sleep, that people thought I had black hair, red eyes, death blue hoodie, dark, shadowy, skin and black pants. I quickly looked down, and I saw the same old, dark blue hoodie with a light dusting of frost, old fashioned brown pants, bare feet, and pale skin.

I lifted my head back up and a small lock of my white hair fell into my face. I let go of the breath I did not know I was holding in. I started to think how I was going to get out, and then realized I must have dropped my staff when that cage fell on me. Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! My mind seemed to mock me. Well if I was going to get out of there I was going to have to do it now. So I looked around and saw that the only way to get out was... _to jump out of the window. _

I leaned over the edge and looked down. I was in the highest point in the palace, and trust me that is PRETTY high. A human would have definitely died if they jumped from there. But it was my only option so, what have I got to lose? **( your afterlife maybe? XD! ) **

I lifted my small form on the edge of the window and thought, "well here goes nothing." I jumped out of the window falling down, down, down gaining speed as I fell. Thankfully, there was a snow bank at the bottom of the drop, and i sunk right into it, getting a faceful of snow in the process. And I only have one thing to say about that, "ow."

**Sandy pov.**

After we realized that we had to take instant action, north used another switch on the controls to call the whole spirit community to the pole. North gave a long, big, speech and assigned certain groups of spirits to search around the globe. If Jack Frost was spotted he was to be captured, and immediately taken to the pole. But I still had this nagging feeling in the back of my head, like we got everything wrong.

**So... is it good? I WANT TO KNOW! Oh! And I've been wanting to tell you that jack actually died at 14. I checked the wiki and the other facts are wrong. I am just saying. So I am going to wrap this up now.**

**Me: this is hidden frost**

**Jack: / darkness!**

**Me: how do you always get in here!?**

**Jack: *shrugs***

**Me: well... sighning out ;)**


End file.
